Mike Magnetico
Mike "Dubstep" Magnetico is a Long Island based drummer who was in the Screamo band, Operator Operator fka september skies, and the pop rock and pop punk acts Perfect Endings, Big City Lights, and Welwyn. He has since joined Pop Punk band, Anxious Arms. He is an avid dubstep enthusiast, stating that, "He loves dubstep, and really hopes that he can get into the scene." He goes on to say, "There is a certain magic to the sounds of the it... it makes me think that the genre can go somewhere." As recent as 2011, Michael has been exploring new areas of dubstep and electronic, and claims a new dubstep project is in development. In early September of 2011, Michael was featured on the A&E television show Hoarders. He was in fact, one of the objects hoarded. When asked upon his experience, he had this to say: "Being trapped there was awful, and the entire time I was just livid. Once I realized I was - DOW SKEET SKEET SKEET SKEET!" He then proceeded to curl up into a sleeping bag and dive into the window of a Jeep Grand Cherokee, driven by a bearded man who looked a bit like the ex-N'sync star, Justin Timberlake. On September 6th, Michael was found with said bearded man, who, upon seeing law enforcement, rode away on a chariot pulled by small naked Chinese men. Michael then approached reporters, and stated, "One." The heads of both reporters promptly exploded, as did the heads of any small animals in a twelve mile radius. On January 3rd 2012, Michael was being pursued by officers when a large vat of boiling cocoa toppled upon him. The liquid seared him to the bone, leaving him bereft of flesh and obviously deceased. The area was closed off to the public, but cleanup crews were unable to free Michael from the ground; he had been hardened to the floor. His death seemed certain - If he was not burned alive, he would of suffocated. However, Michael was not killed - As the chocolate seared his flesh, it also fused with his DNA, in a process formally known as choclification. Upon cooling, the nucleic acids deoxyfied and formed polycarbonate bonds with the chocolate molecules. His ribosomes were reconstructed and all the uric acid in his bones were transmuted in to methane. The buildup reached a critical point of pressure within Michael's joints and under his cocoa grave. Soon, an explosion ripped through his body, altering his anatomy and freeing him. On January 5th, Michael rose from the puddle of hot fudge as a new more deadly sentient being. He is the first confirmed full-fudge transplant recipent - Quite literally a Hot Fudge Creation. He is still making dubstep. UPDATE: On August 30th, 2012, Michael was admitted to Mercy Hospital with the extremely rare condition, "Liking Bring Me the Horizon". He was quoted saying; "I don't really know what to do. I'm scared. I'm a giant fudge beast, I can't handle this - I don't even know why I like them so much, I think this fudge is going to my head..." After making this statement, Michael fainted. His representative, of whom has no name, relying more on his resemblance to Justin Timberlake for identification said this: "Right now, all that is important is making sure mike is safe, in good hands, and skeet skeet skeet." The nameless associate then slathered himself whipped cream, hopped in a brand new Ferrari, and sped off into the sunrise blasting Hatebreed at levels only dogs could hear. Reportedly, the dogs pursued the car for 15 miles before exploding into fudge. Michael is in stable condition, but the hospital has had to accomodate for his huge gentials in many ways. Firstly, his bed is reinforced with carbon-steel metalloids; virtually unbreakable. This is too compensate for his five ton testicles. He has had custom made catheters designed to fit in his impressively girthy penis, which doctors have dubbed as a "Penasaurus Rex". Rumors have circulated, projecting the width of his urethral opening to be at least 6 or 7 inches, flaccid. One nurse who at the request of her family remains nameless was killed by Michael's penis, after she was inveloped in his foreskin and suffocated. She was found after six days of search. Mr. Magnetico is scheduled to make a full recovery. Category: Musicians Category: Drummers